


Maybe A Little Bit

by FallenAngel10086



Series: House Full of Random [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngel10086/pseuds/FallenAngel10086
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He refuses to think about him, because he’s a hero, and heroes tend to die. She has him though, so maybe, it’s okay to think about him, just a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe A Little Bit

He watched as the boy sat next to that Annie-Bell girl at the camp fire. He had lost count on how many times he wished that he could allow himself to interact with heroes in his care. To be honest Zeus couldn’t have chosen a worse punishment for him; he would have taken suffering in Tartarus for a century over this.

Dionysus knew people didn’t think very high of him, even the other gods didn’t like the way he treated their children, none of them knew how difficult it was to be constantly around their children though. Not only were they a bunch of whiney brats, but they _died_.

In all fairness, he couldn’t begrudge them for that. It wasn’t their fault, not really. He knew that quite a few of them just wanted normal lives. Not that he blamed them for that either. Most of them died in painful nasty ways as it was.

Except Perseus it seemed.

The past one and the one he was watching now.

Yes, he knew the sea spawn’s name. He didn’t want to; he didn’t want to know any of their names, but he did. He knew each and every one of their names. He wished he didn’t though.

Luke Castellan, Lee Fletcher, Michael Yew, Castor and countless others who had died; for their friends, their family, the gods and the world. Some resentful, some terrified and others just plain _tired_ , but that was the price they weren’t given a choice in paying when their parent was an immortal god.

Dionysus admitted to hating most of Seaweed Breath’s children. Of course that mainly had to do with the whole Theseus abandoning Ariadne thing. He also admitted to hating Perseus Jackson more than the others though. It never helped that he was the mirror image of his _much_ older brother either.

The wine god seethed silently as he watched the blonde girl brush some hair out of Percy’s eyes. He envisioned ways he could end her existence on the mortal plane when her and lingered on his face. He felt it was fairly safe to say that he was beginning to harbor a deep loathing towards Athena’s daughter.

Dionysus missed his wife, and he never let anyone forget that fact. Percy though, well, he would be a good distraction. Not that he _liked_ the boy, _man_. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, and he really _didn’t_ , Percy had grown from some annoying child to a man he couldn’t get out of his head.

All of this was very confusing and annoying.

Mainly because it was _Ariadne_ he loved. It would never be Percy, and Fate knew that it would _never_ be him.

As far as distractions go, well, maybe he could like the boy, _man_.

Just a little bit.

Maybe a little bit.


End file.
